


Heart of The Ocean

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anger, Best Friends, Betrayal, Broken Promises, Caves, Choices, Eventual Happy Ending, Exploration, Fluff, Forbidden, Foreign Language, Healing, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, Injury, M/M, Mind Control, Ocean, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Sacrifice, Serious Injuries, Sirens, Star-crossed, berserk - Freeform, merman au, sea creatures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the prince of the ocean encounters a human for the first time, he realizes that his life up to that point, was boring and lifeless. </p><p>A special fanfic for Sormik Week on Tumblr~<br/>#sormikweek2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendship

Mikleo lowered his head, “ _I didn’t go outside our territory, I promise..._ ”

“...”

Silence from his clan was never a good sign. But his luck was for the better as he felt his grandfather pat his head, “ _What am I going to do with you?_ ”

Mikleo loved the ocean more than anything. The caves and wonders under the sea were beyond measure. And it was more than enough to drive the young explorer to venture out of familiar territory.

Due to his growing interest and stubborn behavior to stay put, Zenrus gave Mikleo a set of rules to avoid trouble.

  * Never go into dark waters
  * Never intervene with other sea creatures and their kingdoms
  * Never interact with humans as they are very dangerous



If only it was that simple.

 

* * *

 

 

The sandy shores were nice to lie on and daydream as long as the waves splashed over his tail fin. Mikleo scribbled a little drawing on the sand, a mark he’d seen many times in various caves. Suddenly, a shadow loomed from beside him but he was too engrossed thinking about the ocean’s wonders.

“ _What’s that?_ ”

Mikleo continued scribbling using the stick he found, “ _A mystical symbol I think..._ ”

“ _Cool! I think I’ve seen it before in my mom’s_ book _!_ ”

“ _Really?_ ” Mikleo paused when he turned to see who he was talking to, “ _What is a_ bo-..ok?…” How could he forget where he was?

 _‘A human....!’_ Mikleo panicked. He scurried backwards and into the water where he swam as quickly as he could to hide behind the rocks in deeper waters. 

“ _Wait!!_ ” he heard the human calling after him.

Mikleo peeked slowly to have a proper look at the human. He had brown hair and wore weird materials all over his body. He looked like a merman but two arm-like limbs replaced where his tailfin should have been. It was similar to the description his grandfather had told him about humans. Mikleo was taught that humans were poisonous and scary but instead of fearing the human, Mikleo felt guilty.

The sad, disappointed expression of the human nearly broke Mikleo’s heart. The human was a child just Mikleo.

The human pouted when he couldn’t see where Mikleo went. Soon, he walked away on the sandy beach, dejectedly kicking up sand with each step.

Half of Mikleo was sad that he’d have to abandon his favourite place to scribble and half of him wanted to come back to see if he had a chance of seeing the human again.

 _‘A child like me…_ ’ Mikleo smiled. He never had a friend that was in the same age group or at least looked like they were. He turned and dove down the ocean.

Unbeknownst to him, the human child had turned just in time to see a glimpse of Mikleo’s tailfin.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo hovered just below the surface of the ocean, debating whether or not he should expose himself for the sake of seeing the human child. He swam back and forth and finally gave in.

He peeked from the water and scanned the shores. To his surprise, the human child was waiting for him.

At seeing Mikleo’s head, the human excitedly stood up and waved his hand, “ _HI!!!_ ”

Mikleo laughed a little at how ridiculously ‘dangerous’ this human child was. He swam closer to the sandy bed where the sea foam floated ashore.

The human child’s smile never left his face, “ _You came back!_ ”

“ _I like it here._ ”

“ _Yeah me too! Hey look, I brought the_ book _today!_ ”

“Book?” Mikleo lied on his stomach, tail submerged in the oncoming waves.

The human child sat across him so that the foam wouldn’t reach the book, “ _Yeah_ book! _The one my mom wrote!_ ”

Once the first few pages were opened, Mikleo was immediately captivated. The book were just endless writings on a type of durable sheet. And the whole book was written in his language. Then, it struck him.

“ _Hey, how come you can speak my language?_ ”

“ _My mom taught me. She didn’t live very long but she used to speak like this when we’re alone. Which was most of the time!_ ”

Mikleo felt sad for him, “ _Do you live by yourself now?_ ”

“ _No, I have a… um… you don’t have a word for_ ‘foster’ _do you?_ ”

“ _I don’t even know what_ ‘foster’ _is._ ”

The two children laughed. The human child explained as best as he could in the aquatic language. Mikleo understood well enough since that would mean they were in the same boat.

“ _Just like me, then. I live with my grandfather. He’s not actually my grandfather but he raised me after my mom died._ ”

“ _We’re the same!_ ” the human child held out a balled fist.

Mikleo stared at it with an alarmed face.

The human child grinned and took one of Mikleo’s hand.

“ _What are you-!_ ” Mikleo watched as the human shaped his hand into a fist as well and then bumped it against his own fist.

“ _It’s a common gesture for us to do that here. Like a handshake!_ ”

“ _What’s a handshake?_ ”

Mikleo learned all sorts of new things that day and he touched ‘feet’ and ‘toes’ for the first time. The children talked of many things and every once in a while, they would read the book together on the sand. The book had detailed knowledge on the ocean, its treasures and deep-sea creatures including Mikleo’s own tribe.

“ _Is that why you’re not afraid of me?_ ”

“ _Why should I be? Aren't we friends?_ ”

Mikleo was taken aback. He wondered if the human child knew what that term meant.

“ _..its not that easy to just be friends…_ ”

“ _Why not?_ ”

“ _I don’t know you. We just met and…_ ” Mikleo looked away. He didn’t know how to explain it like his grandfather did.

“ _Hey, what’s your name?_ ”

“ _Eh?_ ”

“ _Your name! My name is_ Sorey _._ ”

“ _.._ Sorey _… Why did you give me your name?_ ”

“ _I wanted you to have it!_ ” Sorey smiled cheekily, “ _Can I have yours?_ ”

Reluctantly, Mikleo shook his head. There was that pained look in Sorey’s eyes again, like the time when Mikleo left him the previous day. But Sorey quickly changed his expression, “ _That’s okay~ You can always tell me next time!_ ”

“ _Next time?_ ”

Sorey picked up his book and stood up. The Sun was already setting. How time passed when they talked all day long.

“ _I’ll see you again, won’t I?_ ”

Mikleo didn’t want to make promises but he would love to see Sorey again, so he nodded, “ _Yeah…_ ”

“ _Alright then! Bye!_ ”

As Sorey turned and started running, Mikleo shouted on impulse, “Sorey!”

Sorey turned around, “ _Yeah?_ ”

“Mikleo.” Mikleo smiled, “ _My name… is_ Mikleo.”

There was silence, and then Sorey was smiling too, “ _See you later,_ Mikleo!”

Mikleo watched Sorey disappear back to the human community beyond the sandy hills of the beach. He happily retreated back into the ocean, anxious for the Sun to rise again so that he could meet Sorey once more.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Um…_ Sorey?”

“Mm?”

“ _What’s that?_ ”

Mikleo knew Sorey was a strange human. All the stories everyone ever told him about humans spoke of how merciless and dangerous they were. But Sorey? He was dangerous only to himself.

“ _It’s a_ boat! _I built it myself last night~_ ”

It was both worrisome and fascinating to see Sorey climb into an unsteady-looking vessel from the shore. The ‘boat’ was made from wood and held together by weird pieces of small metal. Mikleo is not all that surprised. Sorey had the tendency to bring his weird inventions to show to Mikleo. In the many days they had spent together, Mikleo was pretty certain Sorey made something new every 3 days or so. 

“ _Now I can go to sea with you!_ ”

With a shake of his head and a smile, Mikleo went along with it. Sorey took out a long piece of wood and used it to rock the boat. 

Mikleo swam circles around him and laughed when the ripples made Sorey’s boat spin around.

“Mikleo! _Let me move forward!_ ”

“ _Aren’t you scared of the ocean,_ Sorey? _You don’t know what’s in here._ ”

“ _I know you’re in it_ ” Sorey defended himself, “ _And I’m an excellent swimmer_.”

Mikleo snorted, “Pfft, _yeah right._ ”

“HEY!”

The two children ventured out far from shore and into deeper waters. The wind was nice and calming. Only the sound of the water could be heard.

“ _This is awesome._ ” Sorey sighed as he stopped rowing and leaned on the edge of the boat. He splashed some water to Mikleo’s face and got splashed back.

Mikleo leaned on the boat and let Sorey play with his hair.

“ _Hey_ Sorey, _what’s it like to be dry all the time?_ ”

“ _That’s like asking what’s it like to be wet all the time for you._ ”

Mikleo hummed, “ _I do wonder how that feels like…_ ”

“ _Come up here!_ ” Sorey reached over the boat and slip his hands in between Mikleo’s armpits.

“EH? _W-WAIT WAIT!_ ”

Sorey lifted Mikleo out of the water like he weighed nothing. Soon, Mikleo found himself sitting next to Sorey in the wooden boat. It was his first time completely out of the water.

“ _So? How does it feel?_ ” Sorey asked excitedly.

Mikleo snickered at Sorey before forcefully pushing him off the boat and into the water.

Sorey gasped when he emerged from the surface, “ _EVIL!_ ”

They both laughed out loud. It was Mikleo’s turn to play with Sorey’s hair. He plucked some seaweed pieces from brown locks and dusted sea foam from the tips.  

“ _The water feels nice…_ ”

“ _It’s colder deep below._ ”

“ _Really?_ ”

Sorey was so easily amused that it made Mikleo smile unknowingly, “ _Yeah. I can take you there if you want to._ ”

Sorey laughed sheepishly as he looked up to Mikleo, “ _I can only hold my breath for so long though._ ”

Mikleo nodded absentmindedly, “ _Oh right, you need air._ ”

“ _But what I would give to see the caves up close. We’re near the Bulion Cave right?_ ”

“ _Yup._ ”

“ _What’s down there?_ ”

Mikleo lolled his head, “ _Carvings. Lots of ‘em. There’s a story on the interior walls. It’s about the sirens and the sea_.”

“ _That’s so cool…_ ”

Mikleo smirked, “ _If only you could breathe underwater,_ Sorey.”

Sorey smirked back, “ _I’ll train so hard so that I can swim there with you and stay there for 5 minutes. And if I do, I get to keep whatever I find down there._ ”

Mikleo, not knowing what minutes were, accepted the challenge, “ _You’re on._ ”

Suddenly, Sorey tensed. He quickly reached for the piece of wood he had placed on one side of the boat and got into a defensive pose.

“Sorey?”

“ _Stay back_ , Mikleo!”

Sorey swung hard towards something that emerged from the water. It disappeared as soon as it was hit. Mikleo became alarmed because he didn’t feel any incoming intruders.

_‘Is it because I’m not in the water?’_

“Sorey _wait!_ ” Mikleo braced himself to get back in the water but before he could, Sorey was pulled under and into the sea.

“SOREY!”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _A human._ ”

“ _It’s a human._ ”

“ _He wants to hurt the prince._ ”

“ _What do we do?_ ”

“ _He’s poisonous. Is it safe to come near him?_ ”

“ _He’s tainting the ocean._ ”

“ _We must kill him fast._ ”

Sorey could hear all these echoing voices mixed together with various sea animal noises. He understood what they were saying but it was difficult to pinpoint who was saying what exactly. He was surrounded by silhouettes of sea creatures. He gripped the piece of wood and prepared to swing. Then, he heard a clear sound, a familiar voice.

“ _Don’t hurt him!_ ”

“ _Stay back,_ Mikleo-sama. _He’s a human_.”

“ _He’s not dangerous!_ ”

Sorey turned to see Mikleo also surrounded by those creatures. Instinct forced him to swim towards Mikleo and before any of the creatures could stop him, he hit those near to Mikleo.

“Sorey!”

Sorey put himself between Mikleo and everything else in a defensive stance.

“ _He’s taken captive of the prince!_ ”

“ _Kill him! Kill him!_ ”

Sorey was getting dizzy from the fuzzy sounds and lack of air. But Mikleo’s voice was still clear as day.

“ _No_.” Mikleo’s tone was stern and powerful. It was a low sound but it practically calmed the whole ocean.

Mikleo wrapped his arms around Sorey’s neck, “ _He’s mine._ ”

“Mikleo-sama…”

“ _He meant no harm. He was only protecting me._ ”

The creatures murmured among themselves before swimming away. Sorey couldn’t hold on much longer.

“Sorey, _are you okay?_ ”

Mikleo turned Sorey around and took one look at his pale face before realizing, “ _Air! You need air!_ ”

Sorey let Mikleo pull him to the surface. He never felt so relieved to breathe again. Sorey leaned his whole body onto Mikleo. He was exhausted.

Mikleo worriedly stared at him, “ _I’m so sorry. I didn’t know they were here. I couldn’t feel them when I wasn’t in the water. I-_ “

“Mikleo, _you’re talking too much…_ ” Sorey laughed tiredly.

“ _Are you okay?_ ”

“ _Yeah, I think I dropped my_ oar _though._ ”

“Oar? _That wood piece?_ ”

Sorey nodded, “ _I can’t row back to shore without it._ ”

Mikleo stiffened as heard voices from the ocean, “ _They want to help._ ”

“ _Who?_ ”

Sorey felt something brush his foot, “Woah!”

The creatures came back. They circled the two before showing their faces one by one. They were all dolphins.

Mikleo smiled, “Sorey, _meet_ Aishah, Sam, Rudolph, Mischa _and_ Tim.”

Sorey awkwardly waved his hand, “Hello.” Then he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, “ _No hard feelings about earlier…?_ ”

“ _You hit Rudolph and Mischa._ ”

“ _Sorry ‘bout that_ haha”

“ _They want to take you back._ ”

“ _Is that okay? I thought they said I was poisonous._ ”

Mikleo looked surprised, “ _You.. understood them?_ ”

“ _Only when I’m underwater_.”

“ _That’s…incredible_.”

“ _Yeah I guess so! I’m pretty awesome, you know that._ ”

Mikleo deadpanned and splashed water on Sorey’s face for that self-praising statement. The dolphins guided Sorey onto their backs and they swam with great speed. Mikleo wasn’t far behind them. It was an amazing experience for Sorey who couldn’t stop screaming and shouting with the wind against his face. Once close to land, Mikleo took over and helped Sorey to shore.

Sorey waved excitedly to the dolphins, “ _Thanks guys!_ ” He received happy screeching noises as response.

“ _They said ‘You’re Welcome’._ ”

At first, Sorey was fine waddling in the water but when he step foot on the sand, he fell forward and groaned in pain. Half his body was still in the water. He couldn’t stand up and walk at all.

“Sorey!”

“ _I’m fine,_ Mikleo.” Sorey sat on the sand where the sea foam formed, " _Just need a little rest._ "

Mikleo sat on the sand bed and gently took Sorey’s feet. One of them was swollen and red. Mikleo thought back and remembered when Sorey was pulled into the water. Even with Mikleo’s barrier around Sorey, the dolphins still managed to hurt him.

Sorey could read Mikleo's expression, “ _It’s not their fault. They wanted to protect you, right?_ ”

Mikleo nodded sadly, “ _We were taught that humans are evil, cruel, and merciless. But you’re different. Why did you try so hard to protect me,_ Sorey? _Are you an idiot? The ocean is my home. They couldn’t possibly hurt me._ ”

Sorey shrugged, “ _We’re friends right? Isn’t that what we’re supposed to do? To protect each other no matter what?_ ”

Mikleo looked surprised, “ _You knew what being friends with me meant?_ ”

“ _Yeah it was in my mom’s book. And she told me that a lot of times. That’s why-_ “ Sorey grinned, “ _I’ll protect you,_ Mikleo.”

Mikleo bit the inside of his cheeks. His grandfather told him that humans took 'friends' for granted while the sea creatures took it as an oath. To be friends meant risking their lives for each other. Mikleo had never exchanged the oath of friends with anyone before. Which was why he was overwhelmed by Sorey's powerful words. Without hesitation, he lifted Sorey’s foot and pressed his lips on the source of pain and swelling.

Sorey watched in fascination as his foot miraculously healed itself and he felt the ease spreading throughout his whole body, “ _I didn’t know you could do that…_ ”

“ _I’ll protect you as well,_ Sorey.”

They smiled at each other and bumped their fists in unison.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _He’s coming._ ”

The dolphins turned anxiously to Mikleo.

The prince panicked, “ _Did anyone tell my grandfather?_ ”

“ _No, my prince._ ”

Mikleo sighed in relief, “ _Please keep Sorey’s existence a secret._ ”

“ _How has Zenrus-sama not found out yet?_ ”

“ _I… put a barrier around_ Sorey. _No one can sense his presence unless he’s right in front of you._ ”

“Mikleo-sama… _Why are you protecting that human?_ ”

Mikleo looked away, “ _He’s my friend_.” He smiled when he remembered Sorey’s face, “ _My first friend_.”

The only time they had ever seen the prince smile was when he found new caves to explore. That was his only source of happiness. The creatures then realized what that single human meant to him.

“ _We understand,_ Mikleo-sama.”

“ _Thank you_.”

“ _May we inform of the others? If you plan on bringing him into the water, there will be others who will seek to hurt him._ ”

“ _Yes please. Just don’t let my grandfather find out._ ”

The creatures spread out and word passed around of the human who became friends with the prince of the sea. It was a joyous news for most because long ago, humans and mer people had always coexisted with full knowledge of each other’s existence. But since the humans betrayed their trust, all the humans’ memories of the mer people were erased by the sirens.

 

* * *

 

 

Edna smiled as she watched Mikleo heal the human he had spent days with.

“Ho~? Meebo found something new to play with.”

She flapped her wings and flew off the cloud she was resting on.

 

 


	2. Growth

Sorey climbed onto the big rock and stretched his arms. Then he tied a rope to his boat from the metal hoop he planted in the rock a long time ago. He took off his shirt, pants and shoes, leaving just his under garments. He folded his clothes neatly and placed them on one side of the boat next to his oar.

“ _Ready?_ ” Mikleo asked as he floated on the surface of the ocean, “ _Need me to hold your hand while we’re under?_ ”

“ _What am I? A kid?_ ”

Mikleo deadpanned, “ _You turned blue yesterday because you didn’t tell me you were out of breath, idiot._ ”

Sorey shrugged, “ _Those carvings were awesome, I couldn’t just leave them!_ ” He braced himself before jumping into the cold water.

He swam next to Mikleo and warmed up his body.

“ _The cave is right below us._ ” Mikleo pointed down in the deep blue sea after they swam far enough, “ _I didn’t forget our challenge._ ”

Sorey smirked, “ _You think I did? Whatever I find, its mine._ ”

“ _You’re on._ ”

It was funny that it took a few years for them to return to the Bulion Cave. In the many days they had spent together, Mikleo taught Sorey how to swim, increase his stamina and brought him into the ocean to explore the caves and ruins underneath. There were many close calls where Mikleo had to force water out of Sorey for him to breathe. Sorey being Sorey, always got back up with a smile.

“ _This cave is deeper than the Sekky Cave so be extra careful._ ”

Sorey rolled his eyes, “ _Yes Mom._ ”

“ _I’m serious,_ Sorey _!_ ”

“ _Okay okay, I’ll flap around if I need help to the surface!_ ”

With Mikleo’s approval nod, Sorey took in a deep breath and went under. As he swam, Mikleo released a few glowing pebbles to light up the way.

The Bulion Cave was one of the deepest caves Mikleo explored. He only ventured there once because of how fragile it was. He didn’t have anyone to explore it with so he left it alone for many years. But ever since he met Sorey, all the caves seemed to have more clues, more interesting carvings and more secrets. Mikleo lost count how many times Sorey triggered a trap and caused disturbances in the ocean floor.

Mikleo had to admit, it was fun explaining it to his grandfather and other sea creatures because he had to admit he was the one who did it, when in fact it was his clueless human friend. In some way, humans were dangerous. Or maybe it was just Sorey.

Mikleo watched over Sorey as he entered the cave and took a look around.

“ _Over here,_ Sorey.” Mikleo held up two of the glowing pebbles and showed Sorey the carvings of the story about sirens and the mer people.

Sorey traced his fingers over them and tried to decipher the message. He smiled excitedly to Mikleo while showing him all the little details he found. Mikleo just smiled helplessly.

Suddenly, Mikleo felt a tug in his body. He looked out the entrance of the cave. There was an intruder. Not from within the ocean, but maybe from up above the surface. He feared for Sorey’s boat and belongings.

“Sorey _we need to go._ ” Mikleo turned but Sorey was nowhere to be seen.

 

* * *

 

 

Sorey took one of the glowing pebbles floating around and swam deeper into the cave. The shadow casted on a small opening, big enough to fit him. He smiled and squeezed through without thinking about the consequences.

In that small niche, a foreign light bathed a statue. The statue was holding an object. Proud of his discovery, Sorey took the object. All of a sudden, the cave rumbled and shook with terrifying force.

“SOREY!”

Sorey heard Mikleo’s voice and quickly retreated. He laughed at the thought that he had triggered another cave. Once he escaped the niche, he saw Mikleo in a frantic state.

“ _Where did you go?! The cave is about to collapse!_ ”

Sorey waved the object in his hand with a proud grin.

“ _You triggered it?! What am I going to say to everyone? This is the fifth one!_ ”

Before they could smile about it, the cave walls started falling apart with one of the rubble hitting Sorey on the head and knocking him unconscious. Mikleo grabbed hold of Sorey and quickly flapped his tail fin. They needed to get out of harm’s way.

Once they were in the open blue, Mikleo didn’t hesitate to swim back up to surface. Sorey was still unconscious. Mikleo hurriedly dragged him back to the rock where Sorey’s boat was attached. It was easier to revive him on a flat dry surface.

Mikleo heaved Sorey’s body onto the rock and assessed his head injury. He kissed it quickly to heal the gaping wound and then proceeded to pump air back in his lungs.

While Mikleo was trying to recuperate Sorey, someone said, “ _Oh quit your panicking, he’s fine._ ”

Mikleo looked up in shock, “Edna!”

Sorey coughed harshly and spitted out all the ocean water in his body.

“Sorey… _Are you alright?_ ” Mikleo asked worriedly as he helped Sorey to sit up.

“ _Yeah I’m fine._ ” Sorey looked behind them, at the human-like creature with folded wings, “Um… Mikleo, _who’s that?_ ”

“ _Aren’t you going to introduce us, Meebo~?_ ” Edna teased.

Mikleo subconsciously moved to put Sorey behind him, “ _This is_ Edna. _She’s a siren._ ”

“ _Nice to meet you,_ Sorey.” Edna dangled her legs just over the edge of the grotesque rock, looking down on them, “ _So, what kind of interesting treasures did the prince’s toy find today~?_ ”

Sorey was reminded of what was in his hand, “ _Oh yeah.. I took this from the statue_.”

He showed it to both Mikleo and Edna. It was a glove and a bracelet.

“ _Do you think it means anything?_ ”

“ _It will if you want it to._ ” Edna shrugged.

“ _Why are you here_ , Edna?” Mikleo asked with a threatening tone.

“ _I find it so interesting how you’ve played with your toy for 983 days but you’re still not bored of it yet!_ ” Edna stretched her wings, “ _I’ll come back when little prince Meebo is ready to share his toy._ ”

She only had to flap her wings once before she disappeared into the clouds up above.

“ _Wow._ ” Sorey admitted under his breath.

Mikleo sighed and retreated from his defensive stance. He forced Sorey to bend forward so that he could check Sorey’s earlier injury, “ _Does it hurt anywhere?_ ”

Sorey shook his head, “ _Nope! I feel fine! Did I get hit?_ ”

“ _Yeah when the cave collapsed._ ”

“ _Oops, I owe you one._ ” Sorey offered the glove and bracelet to Mikleo but Mikleo rejected the offer.

“ _I’ll stay true to our challenge. You keep what you find,_ Sorey.”

Sorey smiled sheepishly, “ _I can’t believe another cave collapsed! Tell gramps I’m sorry hahaha!_ ”

Mikleo sighed, “ _If only it was that easy to put all the blame on you._ ”

They both chuckled and basked in the Sun for a while. Sorey laid back with Mikleo resting on Sorey’s arm. They waited till Sorey’s hair and undergarment dried before Sorey got back into the boat with his new treasure. Mikleo swam beside the boat and escorted Sorey to shore.

“ _Get some rest!_ ”

“ _Yes yes._ ”

They did their usual fist bumps and parted ways just before the Sun went down. Sorey loved to look back when Mikleo wasn’t looking. It was fascinating to see the way Mikleo swim away so smoothly.

“Y’know, if Meebo had a butt, it’d be a pretty impressive one.”

“Yeah.” Sorey froze. Who was he talking to and why did that voice sounded so familiar?

Sorey turned with an accusing finger, “YOU! AND YOU’RE SPEAKING HUMAN LANGUAGE!”

“Calm down, I look just like everybody else. See?” Edna spun around, showing off her normal clothing and wing-less back. She was even carrying an umbrella.

Sorey tilted his head, “…am I in trouble? Are you here to kill me and bury me in the core of this planet?”

Edna smiled a little, “I can see why Meebo likes you. Walk with me.”

“Okay?”

They went to town together with Edna leading the way. Despite everyone knowing everyone in that small town, no one seemed to mind Edna’s presence around Sorey. They all greeted him like normal and politely greeted Edna too.

“So… you’re a siren right?”

“Meebo told you that?”

“Yeah.. Why do you call him that?”

“Just a nickname. He hates it but I don’t care.”

Sorey rubbed the back of his head, “And what is it that you wanted to talk about?”

In a split second, everything around them stopped. Time seemed to be standing still. There was not a single sound nor movement from anyone except from the two of them.

“Sorey, what does Meebo mean to you?” Edna asked casually while continue walking.

Sorey hurriedly caught up after gaping at his surroundings, “W-Well… He’s my friend. My best friend. I don’t really look forward to anything except to see him again.”

Edna paused her steps, “Do you know what earning his trust entitles you to?”

“No?”

Edna turned to Sorey, closed her umbrella and shoved the tip directly towards Sorey’s abdomen. It wasn’t a direct hit due to an unknown barrier but Sorey was still pushed back and fell onto his butt, “OW! What are you doing?!”

“Did you feel the hit?”

Sorey was in pain but only because he fell on his behind, not from Edna’s sudden attack, “No?”

“Exactly. Because Meebo placed a protective shield around you that protects you from all magical creatures. He can’t protect you from natural causes though, only mystical ones.” Edna swung her umbrella open and looked down on Sorey, “And he cares for you enough to not hesitate to heal your pathetic human wounds with a kiss. It annoys me how much you mean to him.”

Sorey was still too shocked for words. He didn’t know about the barrier or how long Mikleo had been doing such a thing.

Edna crouched down to meet his eyes, “But I don’t dislike you. I just wanted you to know that the prince of the ocean spends most of his time with you than with his own people.”

“That’s enough, Edna.” called out a different voice.

Edna smiled without looking up, “Surprised to see you here, Lailah.” She got up and retracted her wings, “I’ll see you later, Sorey.”

Edna flew as fast as she did earlier in mid-noon. And another siren took her place, a much taller and graceful siren.

“Forgive her blunt words, Sorey.”

Sorey got up slowly, “How did you know my name?”

“All the creatures near the sea know your name.” she laughed, “My name is Lailah.”

“Lailah… Nice to meet you.”

“Edna’s words are a little harsh but she means well and she cares for Mikleo more than she will admit. She even spoke the aquatic language with you when Mikleo is present so that he wouldn’t feel left out.”

Sorey nodded in realization that Lailah was right.

“As for her purpose today.. Well.. How old are you, Sorey?”

“Does it matter?”

“Perhaps not for humans but for the mer people, when the prince reaches his coming-of-age, he will be blessed with the ‘Heart of the Ocean’ and all the responsibilities from the previous kings will be entrusted to him.”

“….”

“When Mikleo takes on that responsibility, where will you be? You are but a mere human. Can you really continue to coexist without burdening him?”

Sorey looked sad for a moment. But then his face hardened as he stood up to face Lailah, “I will be right beside him. If you’re trying to get me to leave Mikleo, it won’t work. I’m staying.”

Lailah smiled sweetly, “I’m glad he has you by his side then.”

The siren’s larger wings flapped, lifting her from the ground and she disappeared just like Edna did.

Time started moving again and everyone was no longer stuck in time.  

Sorey smiled to the night sky, “What is with sirens and their dramatic exit?”

 

* * *

 

 

When Mikleo caught sight of Sorey, the human was waving excitedly while running towards him from the shore.

“Mikleo!!!”

Mikleo smiled. He sat on the sand bed as he always did and waited for Sorey to come to him.

“ _Good morni-_ “ Sorey’s greeting was interrupted with Mikleo pulling him forward by the shirt, “Eh?”

Mikleo busily groped Sorey’s face, shoulders, arms, chest and legs.

“ _W-what’s wrong…?_ ”

“ _Did anything happen yesterday?_ ”

“…..” Sorey smiled awkwardly while thinking back about Lailah and Edna, “…. _nothing_.”

Mikleo crossed his arms, “ _That was an awfully long pause._ ”

“ _I met a few new people?_ ”

Mikleo still did not look impressed.

Sorey brought his palms together, “ _Particularly by the name of Edna and Lailah….?_ ”

The growing anger and fury on Mikleo’s face was enough to make Sorey wave his arms frantically before hugging Mikleo tightly, “ _BUT THEY DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!_ ”

Mikleo’s body relaxed in Sorey’s arms but he was still a bit angry, “ _Are you telling the truth?_ ”

Sorey laughed a little, “ _They just talked about things. You don’t have to worry, okay?_ ”

Mikleo gave in, “ _Okay._ ”

“ _They told me about… the barrier. That’s why you knew something happened yesterday, right?_ ”

Mikleo looked a little guilty, “ _I’m sorry I did it without permission._ ”

Sorey let Mikleo go and shook his head, “ _I’m kind of honoured you care for me that much._ ”

They sat on the shore in silence until Mikleo broke it, “ _I’ll be away for a few days,_ Sorey.”

“ _Where to?_ ”

“ _Back to my kingdom.. I won’t be able to see you._ ”

Sorey remembered Lailah’s words and sat closer next to Mikleo in the water, “ _Then I’ll just wait for you here._ ” He lifted his left fist towards Mikleo.

Mikleo gladly bumped their wrists together, “ _I don’t know how long I’ll be gone. Sure you won’t cry while I’m away?_ ”

“ _Speak for yourself!_ ”

They smiled and laughed. And then they just sat like that all morning before Mikleo finally had to leave. They said their goodbyes with smiles but once they parted, both of them felt an emptiness inside.

 

* * *

 

 

The grand ceremony of Mikleo’s coming-of-age lasted four human days. To the mer people, it was but one single timeless event. Deep in the ocean where the Sun barely penetrated, there was no day or night. Which was why Mikleo was reluctant to promise Sorey his return.

The ceremony consisted of feasts and gatherings of mer people and sea creatures alike. The explanation of his role and responsibilities were endless. He would be the new ambassador of the mer people, the one to tie clans together and bring forth declarations of peace to avoid any disputes.

Mikleo had excellent connections with the ocean, a favoured prince among all creatures from above and below. Not many could win over the sirens especially, thus he was most fit to receive the Heart of The Ocean that once belonged to his mother.

Zenrus, his grandfather, proudly clasped the forehead tiara around his head.

The ceremony ended with Mikleo announced as the crowned prince.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oi oi! Careful with those sails!” Zaveid shouted over his shoulder.

Being a human was hard enough. Handling a trader ship with a more-or-less responsible human crew? 100 times worse. He didn’t enjoy it but he liked the ocean enough to accept the job. Besides, once in a while, he got to see beautiful sirens or mermaids if he deviated from his set course.

Humans weren’t all that interesting to him. Except maybe this one kid he kept seeing on the shore of one of the islands he docked. Zaveid usually sailed to the island every first Tuesday of the month. And every time, he’d see this brown-haired kid playing at the solitary beach. Sometimes the kid was rowing a boat. Other times he would just sit in the water as though he was waiting for something.

It was a pretty routine thing for the kid because Zaveid practically watched him grow on that shore. The kid never failed to be there each month of each year. Zaveid was pretty sure the kid was there every day.

This time, the kid was sitting on the sand, away from the water. And Zaveid, well, he docked the ship and decided to get down and explore the town. It was lively and all but what he really wanted to see was that kid. He couldn’t find a way to the shore but he managed to get higher ground on a nearby cliff. He could see the kid perfectly from up there.

He leaned on one of the trees and stared.

“Meebo’s coming back, I see him.” said someone in the tree.

Zaveid looked up to see a siren comfortably lying on a thick branch to his right, “EDNA?!”

Edna angrily threw a stick at him, “Shut up!”

“What are you even-?!” Zaveid was cut short by Lailah’s angry scowl. She was perched on a similar branch but to his left.

“Shhh!! They’re not supposed to know we’re here!”

“Who?”

Both sirens pointed to the kid Zaveid was curious about. And so, the three of them quietly watched the scene unfold before them. When Zaveid caught sight of a mermaid emerging, he was about to shout before Lailah and Edna used their wings to wrap his face up.

 

* * *

 

 

Sorey avoided the water. If he felt it against his skin he would want to swim in it all day and possibly endanger himself. Besides, the sea wasn’t nice without Mikleo. If hours and minutes mattered to Mikleo, then Sorey would proudly say that he waited 228 hours and still counting. Sorey wondered what life was like for him before he met Mikleo.

It must have been as boring and lonely as the time he spent waiting for Mikleo to return from his kingdom.

Nothing could describe the utter joy Sorey felt when he saw Mikleo emerge from the surface near the shore.

“MIKLEO!!!”

Mikleo’s smile was a sight to behold. Sorey missed it so much. He ran into the water and swam to Mikleo before Mikleo could reach him. They hugged out in the ocean and laughed when they went underwater from Sorey’s pounce.

Mikleo pulled Sorey to the sand bed so that he could still sit while being in the water.

“ _Missed me that much, huh?_ ”

“ _YOU HAVE NO IDEA._ ”

Mikleo smiled from the thought of his next words, “ _I’m home_.”

Sorey grinned happily and hugged Mikleo again, “ _Welcome home!_ ” He squished their faces together and nuzzled into Mikleo’s shoulder.

After he’d let go of all his loneliness, he moved back and assessed his best friend, “ _Something’s different._ OH! _What’s that?!_ ”

Mikleo futilely tried to hide his tiara. When it didn’t work, he stubbornly took it off and hid it behind him.

Sorey pouted, “ _What’s wrong with it,_ Mikleo?”

“ _It makes me look like feminine… What kind of prince wears a tiara?_ ” Mikleo looked away.

“ _It’s important to you and your people right?_ ” Sorey reached behind Mikleo and snatched the tiara from Mikleo’s hand, “ _Can you hold your fringe up for me?_ ”

Mikleo did as he was told and let Sorey place the tiara on him.

“ _Whether it’s a tiara or anything else,_ Mikleo _will always be_ Mikleo _._ ” Sorey made Mikleo release his hands and nudged him to look down at the water.

His reflection was a little unclear but Mikleo could see that Sorey put the tiara on so that it wasn’t as visible as before. His fringe hid it well. At that moment, Mikleo thought how lucky he was to have someone like Sorey. Someone who waited for him and made him feel comfortable in his own skin.

“ _Luzrov Rulay_ ”

Sorey’s eyes widened and he slowly looked to Mikleo, “ _That’s…_ ”

Mikleo smiled, “ _My name. My real name._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

“See? The first thing Meebo does is find Sorey. He doesn’t even care about the ocean.”

Lailah was worried about something else, “He said he’s home. He referred to Sorey as his home, didn’t he?”

“Is that bad?” Zaveid asked while still having his face partially wrapped in the tip of their wings.

“Yes. I agreed to their friendship because I thought Sorey was just his support, not his anchor“ Lailah scrunched her eyebrows, “But now, if harm came to Sorey…”

Edna slowly turned to her, “The one who holds the Heart of the Ocean controls the sea and all that’s in it.”

“The mermaid boy has the Heart of the Ocean? I’m so lost.”

Lailah shook her head, “That term is not meant for an object. That term is for the prince. He is like the ocean.”

Edna continued, “And the one who has Meebo’s heart is that human kid.”

“That’s right.”

Zaveid’s eyes were wide open, “Oh shit, that’s bad isn’t it? If anything happens to that kid, mermaid boy would lose his head and the ocean’s a goner.”

Lailah balled her fist. Maybe it was time to speak with Zenrus after all. Sorey’s relationship with Mikleo could prove toxic for everyone at sea.

Their worries escalated when Mikleo gave Sorey his real name. With that name, Sorey could misuse Mikleo for anything he wanted. And if he ever knew he could do that, there was no telling whether or not Sorey would betray Mikleo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to those who can guess what Zaveid is wwwww (cuz normal humans can't see sirens or mer people unless the creatures intentionally wanted them to)


	3. Betrayal

Sorey ran through the town, apologizing to everyone he bumped into. Mikleo’s real name was so familiar. He’d read his mother’s book thousands of times but he still wasn’t sure if he was right.

“Sorey! Where are you going so fast?!”

Sorey turned at the last moment, “Rose! I was just um-… Some stuff!”

“Alisha’s here! Don’t you want to say hi? It’s not every day the princess comes for a visit.”

Before Sorey could politely decline, Alisha appeared from behind Rose, “Sorey! It’s been awhile.”

“Alisha!” Sorey was genuinely surprised, “What are you doing here?”

Alisha seemed a little uncomfortable trying to give him an answer so Sorey changed the topic, “Whatever it is, I’m sure Rose can help you out right?”

Rose gave a thumbs up, “You bet I can~ Dezel’s already waiting for you inside!”

“Oh, well then-” Alisha gave Sorey a polite bow, “-it was nice seeing you again, Sorey.”

“Same to you.”

Just as Alisha turned, Sorey felt a little light-headed. Then he heard a strange warped voice from an unknown source.

“Ho~? Aren’t you an interesting human?”

Sorey anxiously scanned his surroundings but it was futile. He couldn’t detect the owner of that voice.

“You can hear me, can’t you?”

Sorey’s eyes widened as he saw black smoke escape from Alisha’s back. The princess instantly fell forward, unconscious. Rose caught her just in time, “ALISHA!”

The black smoke materialized into a humanoid figure. It looked like a little girl. Sorey took a step back. She wasn’t an ordinary human. If anything, Sorey would compare her with Edna or Lailah. Besides, no one could see her except for Sorey.

The girl’s poker face maintained even as she charged towards Sorey. He didn’t have enough time to react but the girl was deflected by Mikleo’s barrier. She was thrown backwards and yet she still landed on her feet effortlessly.

That was when she smiled, “You really are interesting~”

Sorey readied his blade from his belt. It should work against her since Mikleo gave it to him to kill mystical creatures. But before she could charge again, time stopped. That was all it took for Sorey to know who had flown in from the skies.

“Edna…!”

Edna stood in front of Sorey and folded her wings, “You really have a knack for us creatures, don’t you, Sorey?”

“I guess?”

The girl’s chuckle gained their attention, “You’re a peculiar human. I’ll leave you alone for now but this-“ she dangled the Bulion Cave glove and bracelet Sorey had previously kept in his back pocket, “-stays with me.”

“Give that back!” Sorey charged for her but Edna held him back.

“It’s not worth it.” Edna whispered harshly.

The girl dissipated into smoke and disappeared from sight.

Sorey glared at where she stood, “What was she?”

“A witch.” Edna glanced at Alisha, “She was residing in that human, corrupting her from the inside. She was close to overtaking her body but she didn’t-“ Edna looked to Sorey, “-because of you.”

“Why me?”

Edna hit Sorey on the head.

“OW!”

“Your mother’s book. You learned everything about Meebo from it. What does it tell you about names?”

Sorey was reminded of his earlier purpose, “His name! I was going to check for Mikleo’s name because-…” His memories did not betray him about the details regarding names, “To know a creature’s name… is to own their mind and body.” Sorey clenched his fists, “It has so many names of so many beings. I didn’t know they were real. I thought my mom made them up. Mikleo never read that far so even he didn’t know. Edna, I need to burn that book.”

“I’ll go with you.” Edna offered, “Having a creatures name makes you an easy target. A name is not a word. It’s like a gold coin. Everyone will know you have it just by looking at you. And they’ll do whatever it takes to get it.”

“That’s why I need to ask you something.” Sorey took a deep breath, “Sirens were the ones who made humans forget about the mythical creatures right?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Can you erase those names from me? Mikleo’s too.”

 

* * *

 

Mikleo hummed a tune he once heard the whales sing to their children. He swam with ease and grace as the aquatic creatures gave him their greetings. He was, in every form of the word, happy. And the ocean reflected it. He could feel it and all the beings inside it.

His home was safe. And so was his beloved person. The natural energy from the sea gave Mikleo immense power, enough to protect Sorey even when he wasn’t in the water. Protecting Sorey was like an instinct. Whenever Sorey was not in hindsight, Mikleo would enhance his barrier around Sorey.

Once he reached his domain, his grandfather was waiting for him, “Mikleo.”

“ _Yes?_ ”

“ _There’s something I must discuss with you._ ”

Mikleo nervously swam up to him and then stilled, ready to listen.

Before Zenrus spoke, he lifted his hands to see how someone else had placed Mikleo’s tiara in such a way that Mikleo probably preferred.

“ _He knows you well._ ”

“ _He?_ ”

“ _That human you rushed to as soon as the ceremony was over._ ”

Mikleo’s eyes widened and he froze in both fear and anguish, _“…how did you-.. I-… Gramps, I’m-.._ ” Mikleo silenced himself for his grandfather’s scolding.

“ _Humans are dangerous because they can deceit you, misuse your trust, and betray you as easily as they befriended you. I have told you many times to stay away from them. But your stubbornness knows no boundaries._ ”

Mikleo looked away, not wanting to categorize Sorey in the way the mer people perceive humans.

At the look of sadness in Mikleo’s eyes, Zenrus smiled, “ _Neither does friendship. I have been in these waters for a long time, Mikleo. Did you really think you could meet a human without me allowing it? That boy... he is an exception._ ”

Mikleo’s eyes lit up and he turned to face his grandfather, “ _What are you saying…?_ ”

“ _Your judgement on all beings is second to none. If you trust him, then so shall I. And all our people. That boy will be under all our care._ ”

Zenrus was taken aback when Mikleo hugged him as tightly as he used to when he was still young.

“ _Thank you…_ ”

It was all at peace until suddenly, Mikleo felt a painful tug at his abdomen. He pushed himself away from his grandfather and touched his chest, “ _Something happened to_ Sorey.” He looked up towards the surface and back to his grandfather, “ _And_ Lailah _is here_.”

“ _I will attend to her._ ” Zenrus nodded.

Mikleo understood that that was permission for him to check on Sorey. Although it was almost sundown, Mikleo had to see him one way or another. The hit felt different from when Edna strike at him. This strike was intentionally malevolent.

At shore, Mikleo had two choices; he could either leave the ocean or request assistance from other worldly beings.

The first choice was out of the question unless he wanted to be cursed for life. So, he was left with option number two.

“AY! It’s the mermaid boy!”

Mikleo turned to see a being he did not recognize sitting on the sand under a nearby tree. He resembled the humans but he definitely wasn’t one. The creature approached Mikleo casually.

“ _What did you say? Do you know me? Do I know you?_ ”

“Oops, sorry I don’t speak fish.”

Mikleo understood the waving of his hands and defensive pose. He urged the creature closer and took his hands.

“Woah! What you doin’?”

Mikleo breathed in the air and concentrated his energy. The gem in his tiara glowed and the flow of energy created gusts of winds around them.

“That is cool.”

“ _Indeed it is._ ” Mikleo spoke in his mother tongue but he knew the creature heard it in a different language.

“DID YOU JUST- HOW?”

“ _I am a representative of the ocean. It would be ridiculous if language became a barrier. You are hearing my words in a language that you understand. The same goes for me. I would like to ask you a favour._ ”

“Sure. Does it have something to do with Sorey?”

“ _You know him?_ ” Mikleo asked, alarmed.

“Yeah, Edna followed him. Lailah went to see someone. They asked me to keep watch even though I’m a very busy human.”

Mikleo sighed in relief, “ _Edna’s with him…_ ”

“Why? There’s so much shit happening all of a sudden.”

“ _He is…. Gifted. I just want to protect him. We took an oath to protect each other no matter what._ ”

“…I kinda get that, I guess. Look, I’ll go get him. Name’s Zaveid by the way.”

“ _Mikleo._ ”

“Yeah I know.” Zaveid got up and smiled at Mikleo, “Be right back.”

 

* * *

 

Rose helped carry Alisha to a nearby couch, “What happened..? Sorey, you-“ she turned around but Sorey was nowhere to be seen.

Dezel came from the back of the shop, “I don’t feel anything around her.”

Rose nodded as she held Alisha’s hand, “Me neither. It’s like the spirit left her body.”

Dezel faced the open door of their shop, “Was Sorey here?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“I smelled the ocean. But then it changed.”

Rose frowned, “What do you mean changed? Sorey?”

“He smelled like ash.”

Realization hit Rose hard, “Like Alisha did...” Rose frantically got up and packed a few weapons with her, “The spirit moved bodies. It’s with Sorey! Dezel, I’m going after him.”

“I’m going as well.” Suddenly spoke Alisha.

“Alisha! How do you feel?”

“I feel fine and I heard what you said. That it’s with Sorey. I can’t believe I let that happen. We must find him.”

Dezel walked outside and turned to the trail of ash, “He went home.”

 

* * *

 

Sorey slammed open the door to his home and hastily looked for the book. He could’ve sworn he left it on the table.

Meanwhile, Edna looked around the gloomy house. It was obvious that Sorey lived alone. Edna wondered why she never followed him home before. She understood him better then. In a way, he was similar to Mikleo. No matter what they had or what lives they lived, they were still each other’s everything. It reassured her of Sorey’s purity.

Edna even cracked up a smile when she found cute drawings of Mikleo and Sorey. She recognized a few of the drawn scenes. After all, she had watched over them for years.

“Hey that’s private!” Sorey shouted over his shoulder, “And I found the book.”

“Good, just burn-“ Edna turned and her face was instantly filled with dread, “Sorey, when did you get them back?”

Sorey looked behind him where Edna was pointing at. He was shocked to see that the glove and bracelet were visibly hanging out from his back pocket. Sorey didn’t think things through when he reached for it.

Even Edna couldn’t stop him, “SOREY DON’T!”

The black smoke from the witch engulfed Sorey in a blink of an eye, transporting him to where she was waiting. Witches could not touch their victims unless through a medium. She had taken the gloves from him and used it against him. Not even Mikleo’s barrier had deflected her presence since it was not direct contact.

Edna was left stunned until Rose came with Dezel and Alisha.

“He’s not here!”

Dezel was blind but he turned to Edna directly, “He was taken.”

Alisha looked troubled, “What do you mean taken?!”

Rose paced around, “Like that time you found yourself in a ruin and didn’t remember how you got there. I can’t believe this is happening again. And to Sorey of all people!”

Edna quickly grabbed the book on the table and left the human party. If the witch was in control of Sorey, she would be able to see into his memories. When Edna ran outside and towards the shore, she met with Zaveid.

“Yo! Where’s the Sorey kid?”

“What are you doing here?! I told you to keep watch!”

“Mikleo wanted me to get Sorey.”

If Edna had a heart, she’d feel it drop, “Mikleo’s here? And you left him…?”

“Yeah! He’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.” Zaveid read the dread on Edna’s face, “Wait, did something actually happen?”

“We have to go. Now.”

 

* * *

 

Mikleo waited on the sand bed with the sea water gushing at his waist. The tide was growing with his anxiousness. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He wanted to see Sorey’s smile and to know he was alright. He stared at the sand and waited to hear incoming footsteps to the shore. Instead, he heard something else.

“….Mikleo!....”

Mikleo turned back to the ocean, “…Sorey?”

“Mikleo, _over here!_ ”

The prince moved cautiously into the water and started swimming slowly, “Sorey, _is that you?_ ”

“ _Come,_ _Luzrov Rulay. Come here._ ”

Mikleo’s eyes became clouded as he dived into the ocean and swam without conscious. He felt as though he was being wrapped by vines and they were pulling him against his will. He couldn’t control his actions. He swam with great speed, taking him farther and farther from the shore.  

“ _Just a little closer,_ Mikleo!”

Deep down, Mikleo wanted to deny Sorey’s voice. Sorey would never do this to him. Not even for fun.

…Would he?

Mikleo tried to focus the energy from the ocean and he concentrated it to his mind. He needed to stay awake. If he let himself slip, he would never gain control of his body until his captor released him.

When he emerged from the surface of the water, he saw Sorey waiting for him on the rocks above the Bulion Cave.

“ _Yo,_ Mikleo!”

Mikleo knew something was wrong but nothing on Sorey’s face gave it away, “Sorey, _what are you doing out here? How did you even get this far out without a boat?_ ”

“ _Edna flew me here~_ ”

“ _Where is she now?_ ”

Sorey shrugged, “ _Don’t know. She just dropped me here. Maybe she wanted you to rescue me…?_ ” Sorey’s laughter was almost too good to hear.

Mikleo was confused. Was Sorey really just fine?

“ _You used my real name._ ”

“ _Well yeah, how else would I get here?_ _It’s not like you can hear me from the shore._ ”

“ _Calling my nickname would suffice. You know that._ ” Mikleo’s eyes glared at Sorey, “ _And how would you know I was at the shore anyway?_ ”

“ _Why don’t you come up here and sit next to me,_ _Luzrov Rulay? I’ll tell you all about how I got here~ No hard feelings, Mikleo! Your name is really cool to use!_ ”

Mikleo gulped. The vines around him seemed to thicken. He couldn’t fight back Sorey’s commands. Mikleo heaved himself over the rocks and sat beside his so-called best friend.

“Sorey… _Please stop using my real name. I can’t move freely._ ”

“ _Good! That makes all of this so much easier!_ ” Sorey took out a sharp carved blade from his back, “ _Don’t move_ _Luzrov Rulay!_ ” Sorey smiled cheerfully.

Mikleo started shaking in fear of who he was talking to, “ _…_ Sorey _…. Please… What’s wrong with you?!_ ”

He knew that blade. It was the ancient blade they had found two years ago. A blade kept hidden deep in a lost cave. A blade that was enchanted to kill all mystical creature it stabbed. Mikleo gifted it to Sorey to protect himself, not to use it to kill him.

Sorey held Mikleo by the shoulder and braced him for the final blow. Mikleo closed his eyes and waited hopelessly for the painful stab. But it never came.

Mikleo felt Sorey shaking and suddenly panting, “ _..I…I release you…Luzrov Rulay…_ ”

“..Sorey?”

“ _..get away…_ Mikleo _.. She’s-.._ ” Sorey groaned as his back sprouted mysterious black smoke.

Mikleo’s anger took affect instantly. He knew how to deal with witches. He easily grabbed the smoke, watching as it materialized into what looked like a girl’s neck. There was a shrilled scream when Mikleo forcefully pulled the rest of the smoke out of Sorey.

The water around them shifted into giant waves and moved according to Mikleo’s desire. Sorey’s body weakly fell onto the rock as Mikleo dragged the witch as far away from him as possible. Mikleo maintained his position above the water thanks to the waves. He couldn’t drag the witch into the ocean as that would only give her a new exit.

So Mikleo held her by the neck, choking every living soul left in her while mid-air.

“ _How dare you use him against me._ ” Mikleo’s voice laced with pure rage. His tiara glowed as he prepared to vanquish her once and for all, “ _Purification. Begin._ ”

The witch struggled as her body started decomposing bit by bit from the purification spell of the prince. Even while in pain, she laughed and said, “ _That child’s body was amazing! He has no memories of that wretched book but I clawed and clawed inside him and your name was still there! After all that, he still pushed me out so he wouldn’t kill you!_ ” She gave Mikleo a crooked smile, “ _But I made sure to leave something else in him for you, dear prince~ AHAHAHA!_ ”

Time moved so slowly as the scene unfold. When Mikleo turned to the rocks, he saw the witch’s shadow holding Sorey’s weak body up by his neck. The shadow clasped the ancient blade’s handle in Sorey’s right hand. And then it forcefully dug the blade deep into Sorey’s own chest.

Sorey’s pained scream rang inside Mikleo’s ears.

From that moment, something in the ocean broke and dark clouds rolled in over raging waters.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //finger guns out of the room//

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized text = Aquatic Language when in " "/ Characters Thoughts when in ' '  
> Normal text = Narrative story / Human language


End file.
